Episode:Hidden
|season = Two |number = 210 |image = Hidden.jpg |airdate = 7 Aug 2005 |writer = Frederick Rappaport |director = Vincent Misiano |previous = |next = |caption = }} NTAC follows a series of clues which is leading them to Jordan Collier's killer, and when Tom discovers Kyle was the murderer, he must choose between the law and his family. Meanwhile, at the 4400 Center, Danny stirs up a mess with Liv - as well as with his brother Shawn in the process. Synopsis Nina Jarvis tells Diana Skouris that they have a witness in Los Angeles regarding Collier's murder weapon. Diana tells Tom over the phone but he's distracted and more interested in his own investigation, finding his son. Tom finds Danny at Northmount College. Danny said Kyle has had blackouts for about a month, ever since he smashed a storefront window and Tom thought Kyle was drunk. Danny tells Tom that Kyle should be at The 4400 Center. as that's where he thought Kyle would seek refuge. Tom heads to the 4400 Center but Shawn insists that Kyle isn't there. Tom heads back to his house and Kyle's room to search for clues. Alana arrives at Tom's house. Tom informs her that Kyle left. At the 4400 Center, Danny tells Shawn about Tom's questions. Shawn tells Danny that Tom also had questions for him but that Kyle never arrived the night before, yet he still might. Shawn introduces Danny to Liv. The Los Angeles informant tells Nina & Diana that Victor Rios sold the murder weapon and the he lives at 43207 Suman Drive. Tom talks to Kyle's English Professor and finds out about another blackout. She says "he Kyle loves you Mr. Baldwin, but he doesn't trust you (enough to tell him about the blackouts)". Diana is preparing to make brownies with Maia when she gets a phone call. Diana tells Maia she has to go into work. Maia says "don't go, someone is going to get hurt". Diana tells Marco of the vision when they are in the garage parking lot. Marco hugs Diana as she is really worried. Nina & Diana ask Mrs. Rios questions at the diner she works at. Mrs. Rios confirms that the man in the sketch bought the rifle and 9mm handgun from her husband. Tom finds out about another one of Kyle's blackouts from two college students. This blackout happened just before Collier's murder. In Tom's car he looks at the sketch and wonders if it was Kyle. Nina calls Tom and tells him to come in to work tomorrow as they have leads in the Collier investigation. At Tom's house he shows Alana the sketch. They talk about the possibility of Kyle being the murderer. At the 4400 Center, a security guard finds Danny and Liv in a closed area. Liv is surprised and drops a bottle of Percoset tablets that spread out on the floor. Alana enters Kyle's room and finds a hidden location in the closet. The cache holds an envelope with a key. The key has an ID tag attached which says "52". At the 4400 Center, Liv talks to Shawn. Shawn demotes her from second key to first key for the drug incident. Tom & Alana arrive at the train station and find locker 52. Inside is a blue satchel containing a newspaper clipping of Collier, 4400 Center literature, a clip with money, and the handgun with 2 clips. Nina, Diana, Jed Garrity and others arrive at the station. Tom gives the satchel to Alana and asks her to hide it in the house. Linda Baldwin rings the bell at Tom's house and is surprised when Alana answers the door. This is the first time they've met. Kyle is hiding in a house (under remodeling) by Marcus Chase Realty. Tom covertly follows Linda at night. He sees her deliver a grocery bag into a dark house for sale then she leaves. Tom enters the house through an unlocked window. He finds Kyle upstairs, Kyle tries to run past him. Kyle confesses to Tom about the blackouts and killing Jordan Collier. The next morning, Tom takes Kyle to Alana to head for the airport. The two of them will board a plane leaving at noon for Brussels. Tom and Diana are back at the lockers. Forensics are dusting them for prints. Diana gets a phone call saying they arrested someone 40 minutes ago. In the parking lot, the suspect is in the back of a Seattle Metro Police car. While getting out of the police car and putting handcuffs on him, Roy Marsden pushes one officer out of the way and grabs the gun of another officer. He fires 2 shots which barely miss both Tom & Diana. The officers wrestle Roy to the ground. At NTAC, Tom calls Alana to cancel boarding the flight because of the arrested suspect. Shawn arrives to talk to Danny. Danny is in the middle of washing his jeep. They joke around and have fun with the soap and water hose. 4400 Center agents (or Shawn's personal bodyguards) are at the end of the driveway watching. Tom & Kyle throw the blue satchel off of a bridge that runs over a stream. At Diana's apartment, she tells Maia that they caught the man and it's all over. Maia says "not yet". Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler (credit only) * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler (credit only) * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Ingrid Torrance as Lucy * Lori Ann Triolo as Linda Baldwin * Lexa Doig as Wendy Paulson * Teach Grant as Bryce Kovec * Simon Hayama as Martin * Jared Keeso as Roy Marsden * Katia Khatchadourian as Natalya Rios * Amy Adamson as Marnie * Lindy Booth as Liv * Gary Sekhon as Dwight * Manoj Sood as Albert * Elizabeth Thai as Iris Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes